Gardenia
Gardenia is a desert town in Final Fantasy Dimensions. It is located to the north of Kaklim Desert and the east of Gardenia Slums. Matoya, leader of the Desert Moon, is a dancer here. Gardenia is also famous for casinos and gambling games. Story The Mask talks with Matoya who came to visit to Gardenia. The Warriors of Darkness travel to Gardenia, where they find The Mask at a local pub, but none of them actually know him. They ask the bar Owner about the Desert Moon, who tells them not to talk about it. Meanwhile, Matoya's show begins. A local guy here tells the team that this is the fourth person to take Matoya name. After the show end, the Warriors ask Matoya about Desert Moon. She tells them "the sun set in the west, while the moon dot rise in its wake" and that they will have to find the moon themselves. Graham thinks it's a code and tells the team to head west, to Gardenia Slums. After talking to Azhar, the warriors come back and tell the owner password, which is Desert Rose. Then Matoya walks out of her room, says that the warriors are making noise and she couldn't sleep. Alba realizes that Matoya is Desert Moon's leader. Then she invites them to her room. The Warriors tell her the password. She compliments them in gaining people trust and reveals that her age is 118 now. The Warriors then ask for aid from the Desert Moon. Matoya, who hasn't trust them yet, tells them to go to the imperial camp and assault it. After receiving a warning from an injured members of the Desert Moon in Forest Hut, the warriors go to Matoya's room in the pub and access a secret passage to Beneath Gardenia. Treasure Shops Lower tier shops |width="33%" valign="top"| Weapons |width="33%" valign="top"| Armor |} |width="33%" valign="top"| Black Magic |} Upper tier shops The upper tier shops are accessible after the event at Imperial Forward Camp. |width="33%" valign="top"| Weapons |width="33%" valign="top"| Armor |} |width="33%" valign="top"| Black Magic |} The Inn charges 300 per night. Casino There is a casino in Gardenia, where player can earn coins and exchange them for prizes like items and equipment pieces. Slot Machine The slot machine is done automatically, the player just has to pay the necessary coins. There are slot machines costs 1 coin, 10 coins and 100 coins. To win the game, 3 pictures should appear the same when the machine stops spinning. High & Low The game has a value of 1 coin or 5 coins. The game consists of guessing the down card is higher or lower than it is face up. Every time the card is correct current amount of coins is doubled, but if the guess is incorrect all won money is lost. Mental Breakdown Dimensions It is a memory game where the player flips two cards equal choice to win. There are four attempts and if the player gets all the cards, a bonus is obtained. The game also special effects: *Four Warriors of Darkness: +1 attempt. *Moogle: +1 attempt. *Four Generals: Performs a negative effect. *Treasure Chest: You get coins. *Dancer: Avoid one negative effect. Chocobo Race Track Four chocobos will compete in a race around the track. Bet 100 coins and try to predict which one will win. The chocobo's speed and chocobo combinations determine the player if your chocobo wins. The player's wager will be multiplied by the odds placed on them; fast chocobos will have lower multipliers, and slower ones will have higher multipliers. These statistics can be read by talking to the guy by the counter about 'Chocobo Information'. Despite the odds there is plenty random chance involved, and winning takes luck. If the player wins a race they can use all the coins earned to bet on another chocobo and consistently betting and winning on chocobos will raise one's coin amount like no other game in the casino. Casino Prizes Chapter 3 Chapter 4 A casino coin can be bought for 20 Gil. Category:Minigames Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Dimensions Category:Towns